Fortimicins A and B, istamycins A and B, and sannamycin B are broad spectrum antibiotics, isolated by bacterial fermentation, which possess unique and complex 1,4-diaminocyclitol structures. Total syntheses of these compounds are proposed, following convergent routes which feature direct stereospecific introduction of the various amine and hydroxyl groups. Key transformations will depend on the development of new methodology for aminosaccharide synthesis in three areas: Alkene protection, cyclofunctionalization of alkenes, and cobalt-ammine reagents.